Someone's going to Have to Clean Up the Floor
by DownsofFire
Summary: Lucas wins the battle, but Cynthia gives him a little extra challenge/reward. Short one-shot, slight fem-dom elements.


**A/N: Just a little smut fic that's plotless and easy to write. I need something that doesn't require a due date or something. Something short and simple. Now, a short exposition: Lucas, the Gen IV Player Character, is, in my mind at least, a kind of by-the-book goody-two-shoes type. Especially if you look at his Platinum outfit. So this is a bit of a fem-dom thing. Anyway, this takes place in Platinum, enjoy. **

Lucas stood, the large battle arena around him almost engulfing him. He stared as his Gyarados and Cynthia's Garchomp looked like they were about to keel over due to exhaustion. Each was the last Pokemon of each trainer, making this the most stress-inducing battle of Lucas's life. However, all was not lost, as Garchomp closed its eyes and fell over on its side with a crash.

"I won?" Lucas smiled. "I won!" He merely looked giddy, as jumping about and yelling would be unbecoming of him. Cynthia returned her Garchomp as Lucas returned his Gyarados.

"That was a great battle Lucas. Now then" an elevator at the back of the room lowered to their level "Let's go up to the Hall of Fame." Lucas followed Cynthia to the elevator and they rode it up. A door opened to a room with a black tile floor. Two rows of green lights, like a loading bar, lead from the door, down the room to a device to place Pokeballs. Along the way, there were statues of various Dragon types, ranging from Dragonite to Garchomp. Cynthia and Lucas made their way across the very reflective floor, the green lights that passed them illuminating the dark for a second. They eventually reached the place where Lucas's party would be logged into the list of trainers who'd bested the champion. He reached for a Pokeball, but his hand was stopped by Cynthia.

"What are you doing?" He turned to look at Cynthia's face, which held a sly grin and a cunning glint in her eye.

"Well, let's say I have one more challenge for you to complete before we do this hall of fame stuff." Lucas was about to ask what challenge when Cynthia grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He landed on his ass with a thud as Cynthia pinned him down to the floor.

"Wh-what kind of challenge is this?" The blonde Ex-Champion grinned.

"Well, consider it both a reward and a challenge." In one quick move, Cynthia removed Lucas's scarf, tossing it to the side. She yanked his jacket off and his hat, revealing his short black hair that was well kept. Then she removed his belt and threw it on the growing pile. Lucas was frozen in fear. Gardenia made advances, but this was ridiculous.

"A-are you s-sure that this is… ethical?" Cynthia stopped and raised an eyebrow as she undid her top.

"You've got to be kidding me. I've got you on the floor, about to give you a guy's dream, and you're wondering about ethics?"

"Well" Lucas started sweating. He could feel his pants tighten. "Yes?" his meek response stopped Cynthia… for about 2 seconds. She quickly removed her jacket and shirt to reveal her black lace bra that had a shine to it from the limited light in the room. Lucas's face went crimson at the sight. That colour deepened when Cynthia unclipped the back and shook the under garment off, showing her above average breasts.

"Seems it's cold in here." She observed while waving her chest back and forth a bit. Lucas tried looking away but Cynthia grabbed his head and buried it in her chest. Lucas tried to yell, but Cynthia's chest was too overpowering. "Oh my, that's quite warm." Cynthia let Lucas away from her chest noticing his face was almost letting off heat waves. Laying him down, Cynthia rolled up Lucas's shirt, noting his flat chest and stomach. She ran a finger around his pectorals before licking him from his naval up to his chest.

"Gah!" Lucas woke up as Cynthia drew her cold tongue across his torso. As Lucas tried to protest, Cynthia expertly undid the button and zipper on his jeans, forcing them down to his knees. There, Cynthia saw the tent being pitched in Lucas's platinum coloured boxers. Cynthia smiled as she stood. Lucas tried to sit up, but Cynthia put a foot on his chest and kept him on the ground. She undid her own pants, switching which foot kept Lucas pinned down, and threw them on the pile, showing her panties that matched her bra on colour and fabric. Albeit the panties had a little pink bow on the front waist band.

"You like what you see?" Cynthia ran her hands down her figure as Lucas tried to look away. Cynthia let out a cute huff of air. She lowered herself down and stuck her hand down Lucas's boxers and pulled out his member. Cynthia gripped it tight, making Lucas let out a noise. The blonde trainer chuckled and started slowly stroking. Lucas started panting as Cynthia continued with her hand job. She could feel the heat coming off Lucas's genitals, it almost felt like her hand was being seared. However, Cynthia knew a way to cool Lucas off. She positioned his heated member and started licking the head.

"Oh Arceus!" Lucas actually slammed the floor with his fist. Cynthia chuckled as she pleased the new Champion. It was the least she could do. She started with the head, but then started going from the bottom to the top with long, slow licks. Lucas started making noises that Cynthia wondered if they were even human. However, she continued and eventually started taking him into her mouth. As Lucas made noises, Cynthia went a bit faster with this. There was a growing need between her legs, and she could feel her panties get wet along with something else. Before long, she was almost taking all of Lucas in her mouth. But she stopped before she gagged and he finished.

"Alright, time for your crowning achievement, Champion." Cynthia held Lucas's member and moved the crotch of her panties to show her dripping slit. She lowered herself slowly before she enveloped him. As she lowered herself, Cynthia gasped at how much he filled her. Soon, she was hilt down to the hilt and moving back and forth a bit.

"How is this happening?" Cynthia smiled at Lucas's self-question and started rising and lowering slowly while moving back and forth. Simple maneuver, but effective. Cynthia picked up the pace, every movement of hers making Lucas's face change and sending pleasure through her body. She could feel him get warmer and more rigid with each passing second.

"Oh this is excellent." Cynthia started going faster and faster with each forward thrust of her hips. She started gripping Lucas's shirt tighter with each second she rode him, leaning forward a bit and panting as the act took more out of her the more she felt pleasured. Lucas started panting as well, oddly showing a lot of stamina. Cynthia was at the speed and height that the sound of their skin slapping together every time she lowered herself echoed throughout the room. After some time, Cynthia felt her nether regions tighten, which Lucas seemed to notice.

"Oh Arceus, I'm going to-" but Cynthia barely beat him to the punch.

"Oh!" Cynthia let out a loud moan as she achieved orgasm. She gripped Lucas's shirt tight, enough that her nails pierced the cloth and scratched his chest. She removed herself from Lucas's member just as he achieved orgasm, a white spurt shooting out and landing on the floor. Panting, Cynthia smiled and crawled her way to a panting and exhausted Lucas.

"You know, that was great." She stood up and stretched and got dressed, noting Lucas was about to pass out. "You should probably get back up." Lucas managed to roll over, stand up, and get dressed slowly. Holding his jacket, hat, and scarf on his arm, Lucas and Cynthia walked over to the record machine to record Lucas's victory.

**A/N: Well there it is. Not very long, or even very in depth but something minor to give people something quick to read. Hope some people like it. **


End file.
